


Daddy May I

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has been waiting for Scorpius to propose. She might be waiting for a lot longer than she ever thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy May I

Scorpius clasped her hands in his. Rose noticed that his were cold and a little clammy. Nothing ever made Scorpius nervous—what could do this to him?

Could it be… they’d talked about marriage, certainly, but could he actually be going to propose tonight? Her heart beat faster in excitement. Her thoughts danced with happiness and wedding dresses and love.

“Rose,” he said, and his voice was so grim that she smiled because it was endearing to see him nervous, for once. She thought that she’d have to spice up the story of the proposal one day, when their children asked for it.

“Yes?” she prompted, quelling the urge to bounce up on her toes. She mustn’t let on that she knew.

“Rose…” Scorpius trailed off again, his eyes disconnecting from hers. Okay, now she was beginning to be disappointed. As proposals went, this one was starting to suck. “I can’t see you anymore,” he said quickly, the words running together as he kept his eyes firmly on their clasped hands instead of her eyes.

Rose blinked. And then she blinked again, as if doing so would help her to understand. Devastation rolled across her slowly, an avalanche that strengthened as it went.

“Why?” came the one chilly word. Previously excited, her cheeks flushed with a soft blush, she was now frozen, a wasteland of tundra, cheeks abnormally pale.

“Rosie, please understand. I just… I’m sorry. I do love you!” He pled, gripping her hands tightly even as she tugged at them.

“Why?” she demanded, succeeding in freeing her hands. “I love you, Scorpius. You said you love me. You owe me an explanation at the very least.”

“Because my father said so!” Scorpius exclaimed, his own anger evident as he threw his hands into the air. “I love you, but I love my family more—and my father said I’m not to associate with you anymore!”

She was angry; she was numb. She flushed and chilled and flushed again, feeling like nothing so much as a snow-covered volcano, pulsing with anger underneath but frosted over on top. 

“I love my family too, Scorpius,” she said softly. “But no one tells me who to love. I love you more than them, as I’ve proven with the many problems I’ve been facing lately.” She took a breath and continued. “It’s too bad you don’t feel the same way.”

She shook her arms, twitching her sleeves into place, and smoothed hands down her robes. Scorpius seemed speechless in the face of her quiet, reproachful words. Rose turned to leave, but paused just at the threshold. “Just as well I find that out now, rather than down the road. May the wind be always at your back and the sun shine warm on your face, Scorpius. Good bye.”

And she left. Only once she was safely in her flat did the tears start to trail down her face.


End file.
